movie_deathsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawn
Brawn is a heroic Autobot from the highly successful 80s franchise The Transformers. As his name implies, he's a pretty tough guy despite his small size relative to other robots in the series. Alas, his toy wasn't selling too well in 1985, and so come the release of the 1986 animated film The Transformers: The Movie, poor Brawn was among the chosen cartoon characters to be written out in favor of promoting Hasbro's new Transformers. And since this is Transformers: The Movie, "written out" means "killed deader than disco." This is rather unsubtly foreshadowed by the disturbing and ominous pre-credits sequence wherein audiences of mostly children were treated to the family-unfriendly sight of an entire civilization of happy pink robots get annihilated by the evil machine-planet Unicron. But more on him later. Ignoring all the real world reasons for the mass culling of Autobots and Decepticons in this film, the fact is The Transformers: The Movie is way more violent than its preceding cartoon series and pulls no punches. And the reason this is all being mentioned in Brawn's article is that the poor booger is the first named character to bite the big one. So anyway, in the plot, it's the year 2005 and the evil Decepticons control Cyberton while the heroic Autobots live in Autobot City on Earth, while Optimus Prime and a few of his Autobot buddies monitor Cybertron from two secret bases on Cybertron's moons. Due a shortage of energon, Prime instructs his lieutenant Ironhide to take a shuttle to Earth to stock up on goodies and then return as part of some kind of vaguely-defined plan to retake Cybertron. Brawn is part of Ironhide's crew for the mission. Unfortunately for the Autobots, their secret bases aren't as secret as they'd like, and evil robotic buzzard Laserbeak records Prime's conversation with Ironhide before flying back to Cybertron and tattling on them to arch-villain Megatron. Along with a bunch of his best Decepticon warriors, Megatron pursues the Autobot ship and attacks it en route to Earth, intending to take it over and use it to get to Autobot City incognito. Sitting up front at one of the ship's control stations, Brawn is the first crew member to react as Megatron personally rips a gigantic hole in the hull so he and his guys can swarm in. With a cry of "Megatron!" he gets up from his seat and runs up to the intruders to simply stand there, crying, "Decepticons!" as though he realizes he's scripted to die right here and now and just wants to get it over with. As the song Instruments of Destruction by NRG kicks in on the soundtrack, Megatron says, "Die, Autobots!" and promptly transforms into his scoped handgun mode, landing in the hands of Starscream who fires at Brawn. The tough Autobot apparently overcomes his defeatism and rushes at them, only to take a hit in the shoulder. He flies back and collapses face-down on the floor so that we can see that, trajectory be damned, the blast entered his shoulder and blew a big hole out of his back, judging by the amount of pinkish smoke pouring from that vicinity anyway. He doesn't get up, meaning he was one shot killed by a shoulder wound. Weak. Category:Hero Deaths Category:Deaths by laser fire Category:Cartoon deaths Category:Transformers deaths